


May be

by Monokhrome



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokhrome/pseuds/Monokhrome
Summary: Wu XuanYi had to enter PD101 and became a trainee again when Wang Yibo was the dance mentor





	May be

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is nothing related between Yibo and Xuanyi except for the fact that they are under Yuehua Ent.  
> There is not even a single moment between them for people to ship them. But I love both of them so I wrote this. English is not my mother language and this is my first time attempting to write a fiction. So if there is anything, you want me to improve please let me know. I welcome feedbacks and constructive critisms. ^_^

She felt like the boy she knew is no longer there. The boy whom she adores, the boy who acts like ice on outside but a real ball of sunshine inside, the boy who secretly cares for people around him. But he was not that boy anymore. What is worse. He was giving her cold shoulders. She knew he was just being professional and acted like a true mentor but she didn’t know why she was sad. She felt really down when she heard she had to be trainee again and enter this survival show when her teammate was mentor on another show. But she felt happy only just because he was one of the mentors and she can meet him for four months after years of separation. Even if she was in China for her schedule, they barely met; let alone to talk. But all of her happiness ended when she talked him for the first time. She had been reassuring herself many times that she was just overthinking. But she didn’t dare to go and talk to him again because she was afraid that she might lose her only string of hope.  So, she had been avoiding him as much as she could. If she couldn’t avoid during dance lesson, she would find the spot at the backmost place. She decided to act like she was not close to him, she would pretend that she doesn’t have feelings for him, may be that way she will make the least damage to her heart when she heard he has found the love of his life. May be that way she could love him for the rest of her life secretly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was so happy that he could be with her again. Only for four months he could be with her but he was happy. He could see her dancing, he could see her singing, he could see her practicing, he could see her being silly and goofing around in person. But he is afraid that he might hurt her pride. Being trainee again after being an idol is enough reason for her to feel down but him being her mentor would be worse. He initially thought to reject this position but he wanted to be selfish just this once to be with her. He kept thinking that what should he do to not hurt her. He thought he shouldn’t act close to her because people might gossip her and all of her effort will be gone to waste because of him. He thought he must be extra careful when dealing with her. But when he had to give dance lesson, he gave cold shoulders to her friendly greetings. Greeting and talking to someone warmly was her nature he knew that and he was glad inwardly but he is afraid that people might gossip her so he had to react coldly. He had been kept saying sorry to her in his mind. His heart hurt when he caught slight glimpse of surprise as well as hurt in her eyes. He wanted to explain so badly but what can he do. He had been controlling himself so that he wouldn’t act impulsively. He had been telling himself that he would explain all of his act after this show. But he felt hurt when she was trying to avoid him as much as possible, when she didn’t look him in his eyes, when she addressed him in formal way even though they were alone in practice room, when she went to the other mentor for advices concerning with her performance, when she didn’t smile to him anymore. He really wanted to go and hugged her when she was crying and blaming herself after she knew her team lost in first performance. But he couldn’t. So instead, he just sent a bag of snacks she liked and wrote encouraging words on sticky note, making it looks like it was sent to her by one of the fans. He decided he would support and cheer for her in secret. After this he would definitely explain for all of his behavior and may be if there was a chance, he would confess to her how much he missed her and how much he ……….


End file.
